


Goodbye

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: The life of Mary Russell-Holmes is never boring. Kidnapping and despair lead her down a road of independence and sorrow. She must say goodbye to what she holds dear.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell





	Goodbye

Holmes eyed me as I walked past him in the room quietly moving around. I looked over at him as while he watched me suspiciously before returning to his newspaper. After a fight over nothing I slammed the bedroom door staying up there for several hours.

Sliding open a drawer at my desk I got a match out walking quietly over to where Holmes sat. He flipped a page not realizing that I had lit the bottom on fire and it was climbing up the page. I smiled walking away as he moved quickly throwing it in the fireplace sighing.

He watched me leave the room to go to the kitchen where Que was washing dishes. Holmes walked to the front door when I came out an hour later. He whipped his coat on noticing me walking over.

"Leaving?" I asked

"Isn't that evident?"

"Off you go then." I said, going to the stairs.

"Stop!" He said, as he walked over. I turned looking at me.

"You can't order me about."

He slid his arms around my waist pulling me to him. The moment I felt his lips against mine all was forgiven. My arms climbed up around his back. He slowly moved back looking at my blue eyes.

"I will be at Mycroft's."

"All right."

He smiled letting me go leaving. I gripped the banister to stop from falling. Watson walked to the door seeing me standing on his porch. I smiled as he hugged me pulling me into his house.

"Mary what brings you here?"

"Nothing really, Holmes is over at Mycroft's and I thought you and I could have dinner out."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

He walked past getting ready. We chose to go to a favorite restaurant of his choice and ate our weight in food. Walking home seemed a better idea than a cab after eating. I quietly walked alongside him when two men stepped out of the shadows in front of us. Watson stopped looking at them.

"Oh dear." He said

"Excuse me, but my friend and I are enjoying a walk." I said

"You and your friend will not be walking anywhere." One said

I watched him come closer and I hit him. Watson saw the man stumble back then he hit me and I fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Watson ran over but he to was attacked.

Watson moved later moaning as he came to opening his eyes he saw nothing but blackness. Moving his hands around he felt something soft knowing I was with him lying still beside him.

"Mary?" He called out

Winching at the pain in his head he felt around again sensing that we were in a car trunk being driven somewhere.

"Mary?"

I moaned loudly moving a little. Watson reached over touching me. He felt my head touching the spot that had been hit on my head. I moaned again moving my head away from him.

"Mary?"

The car stopped causing us to slide into one another. Watson squinted when the man that attacked us opened the trunk door. He looked in at us smiling.

"Who are you?" Watson asked

"Take them." He said, as the other two men came taking me out then Watson. He was yanked out watching as the other man dragged me along with him. We all walked to a rundown cottage among some trees with a stream nearby. They opened the door inside then pulled us into another room that smelled terrible. Watson was thrown in as I was then we had our hands, and ankles tied around our backs. Watson was gagged as I was then they walked out leaving us. Watson looked at me as I tried to focus looking over at him. He moved closer to me and I rested my head against his shoulder. He looked around trying to find something to use to break free.

Watson dozed with his head against the wall as the door was kicked open. We both jumped as one of the men came in holding a knife. Watson looked at me as I stared at the knife. The man walked over towards me and Watson scooted over trying to protect me, but the man shoved him away and as I struggled he carried me out shutting the door. Watson breathed fast looking at the door.

The man threw me on a bed in another room. I landed hard upon it winching then I turned watching the man shut the door. He held on to the knife and a terrible thought came over me. I widened my eyes as he just stood there staring at me. He slowly walked over and I shook my head trying to move, but he was to strong. He set the knife down smacking me hard on the face until I felt blood in my mouth. I wheezed as he started taking my blouse off. Closing my eyes I just laid still wishing I was somewhere else. A few hours later the door opened again making Watson wonder what else was going to happen. He watched the man that was there earlier come in carrying a limp me over his shoulders. He smiled at Watson then he pulled me down to the floor where I laid still and bruised. Watson glared at the man watching him leave.

In the silence of the room Watson could hear my soft wheezing making him surmise that I had some cracked ribs. He waited for any sign that I was going to wake up. The room was dark and he could hear things moving in the room. The men outside talked loudly and laughed making Watson sick.

After a while the place went quiet and Watson dozed off dreaming about running in the woods. He woke with a start hearing me moaning a lot. He looked over seeing me in the dim morning light. I moved my head only to stop winching.

"Mmmm." He moaned, trying to get my attention.

He lost hope after I settled down again. His fingers hit something sharp and he winched feeling it again he noticed is a sharp nail in the wall. Listening for the men to be up he went to work untying his wrist. Half an hour later he felt the ropes slacken. He got his hand free managing to get the other loose. Stiffly, he got his ankle ropes and gag off crawling over to me.

"Mary?"

He felt my pulse then he sighed looking around the room. Light came in from a crack in the wall. Quietly he walked over yanking a piece of wall off showing a hole that might help them escape. I felt someone tugging me telling me to wake up. They sat me up getting my ropes off and my gag. I was then ordered to stand and walked to a part of the room where the hole was. Watson slid out helping me off the ground. He put me over his shoulder and ran through trees. Once on a hill he had to rest choosing a spot behind a fallen tree. He set me down touching my neck as I moved my head.

He looked at the bruises around my mouth and head as I opened my eyes looking around.

"Mary, how do you feel?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"My side hurts." I said

He gently pressed and I almost past out.

"Your rib is broken."

I looked down shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Uncle John that man….touched me."

"Did he…violate you?"

I nodded crying. He pulled me to him carefully holding me. We made it to a town and Watson got us to a doctor who wrapped my ribs fixing our cuts. Watson wired Mycroft then he settled us in an inn where we rested. I cried in bed hearing the door open seeing Watson. He climbed in beside me holding me trying to soothe the shaking erupting through my body. The next morning we were both awakened by a loud knocking at the door. Watson got up opening the door seeing Holmes.

"Holmes."

"Where is she?" He asked

Watson moved and Holmes walked in seeing me sitting up in bed with frightened eyes. He sat down pulling me to him cradling my body like a child as he pulled the blankets around.

"Holmes, she was violated."

Holmes looked at Watson with fierce eyes then he looked at me. His hand went through my tangled hair as he kissed my head holding me tightly.

"I will find them and when I do there will not be a safe place for them to hide."

He left soon after seeing us with Watson as I slept the day away. When I woke Holmes stood at the window looking out at the people walking around below. I admired his profile and the way he stood there like a bird of prey ready to snatch anyone that tried to take me. He looked over at me walking over sitting on the bed.

"You have some color back." He said

"Holmes, I want to go home."

"We are in a few hours."

I reached over touching his hand.

"Russell, do you want to talk about….?"

"No."

"All right."

"The men that took you are safely in the hands of the local police."

"Good." I said, shivering.

He got up going back to the window stopping then he came back standing by the bed.

"Russell, talking about it might be helpful for you. I hear talking about problems or traumatic events is a very healthy thing to do."

"No." I said

"Very well." He said, sighing as he walked back to the window.

My rib throbbed as I moved to sit up causing a gasp. Holmes came over leaning over me trying to push me onto the bed.

"Stop!" I said

"Russell, you must lay down."

"No!"

He sighed watching me breathe in and out then move again.

"You are in a mood." He said

"Holmes, leave me alone!" I said "I am sorry."

"That is all right." He said

He watched me lay back down sighing as I looked at the ceiling. Closing my eyes I just laid there. Watson knocked coming in seeing us. He walked over to Holmes talking to him in a quiet tone then he felt my head and glands.

"She does not have a fever." He whispered

"I am awake." I said, opening my eyes looking at him.

"Sorry Mary."

Watson felt the tense feelings between us as he checked me. Holmes went to sit down near the window leaving us alone.

"Uncle John?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"Will you talk to Holmes?"

"What about, dear?"

I motioned him to come closer. He did hearing me whisper in his ear. Holmes looked over at us watching Watson nod then get up walking over sitting down.

The train came that evening and we all got on board. I slept in the compartment as Holmes and Watson sat beside each other relaxing.

"It will be good to be home." Watson said

"Yes." Holmes said

"Ah…Holmes may I talk to you?"

"You are." Holmes said, looking at him.

Watson chuckled looking down.

"No, I mean about something delicate."

"You may."

"Mary does not want you to worry so much."

"I see."

"This has happened and she just wants to go back to London to forget."

"Do you think after having such a traumatic event she can forget it?"

"I have known people to do so, I admit they are rare. Mary has an inner strength and I think in time she will."

"In the mean time I plan to coax her to say something."

"Holmes you know how pushing a person can cause friction. Mary may never want to talk about that."

"Trust me she will."

Watson knew Holmes to well to know that he would never give up.

We arrived in London late Holmes walked me up to my home seeing Que open the door pulling me against him in a hug. I winched some as he held me.

"I was very worried." He said

"I'm fine." I said

"I have your bed turned down are you hungry?"

"No, I just want to head up to bed."

"Very well." He said, going to the stairs waiting for me. I faced Holmes at the door knowing he was not going to stay.

"You will be all right?"

"Yes Holmes."

Giving him a small smile I felt his hands touch my arms. He pulled me to him and leaned in to kiss me. I moved my head to the side feeling his lips on my cheek. He moved back putting his hand on my chin moving my head so that he could kiss me on the lips.

My insides screamed making me feel like I could not breathe. His arms tightened their hold and I had to get out. Struggling I pushed myself out of his hold aware that he was looking at me.

"I can't do that."

"I understand. I will see you tomorrow."

I nodded watching him leave.

The next morning Que came up to my room. He opened the door seeing that my bed was not slept in.

"Miss. Mary?" He called, stepping in seeing me asleep in a chair by the windows. I got up taking a long bath then dressing coming down to eat breakfast. Holmes came in after I was done seeing me walking around. He caught my arm pulling me to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes?" I said, searching his face. He nodded looking me over.

"Your eyes are betraying you."

I made him let me go.

"I told you I am fine."

He watched me move walking away. He walked into the sitting room as I rubbed my arms looking out the window. He sat in a chair seeing Que come in with a tray of tea.

"Que, how are you?"

"Well Mr. Holmes thank you." He said, putting the tray down.

Tea was poured in a cup then I heard the clinking of china. The doorbell went off and I turned walking out seeing Que go to the door opening it seeing a messenger with a letter. He took it closing the door looking at it.

"Miss. Mary this is for you." He said, handing me the letter.

I opened it looking at the contents. Holmes came out seeing me standing in place looking at a letter.

"Russell, what is it?"

I looked over at him.

"It's the Glockmoor police. They want me to come there and testify about the kidnapping."

He took the letter looking at it.

"I don't want to do this." I said, going past him into the sitting room.

"You must."

"No, I can't face….that man again."

"Russell, if you do not then this man and the other's will be set free."

"No, I will not." I said, sitting down in a chair. Holmes walked over setting the letter down on the table beside me as he knelt down touching my cold hands.

"You are afraid. I understand, but if you do not do this these men could harm someone else."

"Do not ask me to do this, Holmes."

He sighed looking at me.

"Then I suggest you write back and let them know."

I nodded shivering looking down. I had Que send them a wire then I stayed in my bedroom sitting in a chair rubbing my head as terrifying images raced through my head.

Watson came over a week later noticing that I did not look well. As we sat down for dinner he watched me eat slowly jumping over every sound.

"Mary, have you been sleeping?"

"I do, but lately I have been sitting up listening." I said

"Listening for what?"

"I hear noises and think someone is breaking in."

"Mary, you need to rest."

"I will." I said

"I have some sleeping tablets."

"No, I do not need them."

"Maybe you should?" He said

"No."

I tried to eat when I heard the front door close loudly. Watson watched me stand holding my dinner knife. Holmes came in seeing me poised as Watson sat looking in his direction.

"Good evening." He said

I took a breath relaxing. Holmes joined us for dinner then we went into the sitting room playing cards. Que walked in to clear up the coffee tray. I watched him then I looked at my cards. The phone rang in the hallway and I got up running out to answer it.

"Hello?"

A scream from the hallway caused the men in the sitting room to jump and come out to see the phone hanging off the table.

"Russell?" Holmes called, looking around seeing me huddling on the stairs shaking as I gripped the banister looking at the phone.

Que picked up the phone listening then he put it back turning to see Watson and Holmes hovering over me.

"Mary, who was that?"

"They…found me!"

"Who?" Holmes asked

I put my hands over my face as I shook violently.

"We should get her upstairs." Watson said

Holmes nodded helping him with me. I was picked up taken up the stairs to my room. Once inside they laid me in my bed. I screamed getting off it to sit on the floor.

"Russell, get in bed." Holmes ordered

I shook my head rocking back and forth. They talked as I fazed them out. A glass of bitter water was given to me. I was made to drink it then left alone. As the minutes rolled on I felt hazy and tired. Holmes picked me up without a fight laying me on the bed. He covered me then stood there looking at me worried.

I woke sitting up screaming. The door came open and I moved trying to get away as the person came over pulling me to them.

"No…..Noooo!" I screamed

"Miss. Mary, it's me, Que!" He said

I looked at him breathing fast reaching over touching his face.

"Que?"

"Your safe."

I trembled letting him hold me closely. He smoothed my hair kissing my head as I moved my head to lie on his chest.

Watson came to the house informed by Que what had happened. He came up hearing the water running in the bathtub. Steam was leaking through the door making the room look foggy.

"Mary, its Watson." He said, knocking. When no sound came he slowly opened the door not seeing a thing as steam covered the room. "Mary?"

Crossing the room he saw that I was holding myself in the full tub letting the water overflow onto the floor. He quickly stopped it feeling the scolding water. I shook even though my skin was red.

"Let me help you." He said, getting a towel. After I came out he carried me over to my bed wrapping me in blankets then sitting down smoothing my wet hair from my face. I closed my eyes letting the feel of his fingers wash the frightening feeling away. Que opened the door seeing the steam from the bathroom then he saw Watson sitting with me on the bed.

"What happened?"

"She was in the bathroom sitting in scolding water shivering."

Que sighed closing his eyes.

"I am going to talk to Holmes and get her to Sussex. I think its best."

Que packed a bag for me and I was taken to the train station. Watson sat beside me holding me as I rested my head against his coat. We arrived late going straight to bed. I got up at noon coming down hearing talking outside. When I came out Mrs. Hudson was coming in.

"Mary, I was about to come and check on you. Are you hungry?"

"A little." I said

"Stay here and I will bring you something."

I smiled faintly as she hugged me leaving. Uncle John stood looking around in the meadow wearing a hat. I walked over quietly watching him turn smiling at me.

"Beautiful here." He said

"Yes, I feel safer."

"I'm glad." He said, touching my cheek.

That evening I came back from a walk seeing Uncle John on the phone in the entry way. He looked over at me as I walked in.

"Yes, I will do as you say. No, she did much better." He said

I stopped looking at him.

"Yes…..No, I will. Bye." He said, before hanging up.

"Was that Holmes?"

"Yes, he wanted me to tell you that he is coming down here."

"I thought there was something wrong."

"No, of course not."

I sighed leaving him alone. He picked the phone up and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Watson." He said, looking around "How many?"

He listened sighing.

"Holmes told me. They will not stop until they get what they want."

I came out again seeing him at the phone again.

"Yes, I will. Bye."

"Holmes again?" I asked

"No, just checking on a patient." He said, smiling at me.

I eyed him then I went back into the room. I slept in bed as the door opened quietly. Holmes walked in coming over to the bed. He leaned down kissing my head. I jumped hitting him throwing him down on the floor with me on top. He looked at me breathing fast looking down at him.

"Hello to you to." He said

"Holmes, what are you doing?"

"I came in and saw you deciding to kiss you." He said "I see I need to warn you when I do that."

I sat on him in silence watching him.

"Shall we lie here all night?"

Slowly I moved down kissing him on the lips. He put his hands on my back. I moved back opening my eyes looking at him.

"Tell me about your kidnapping, Russell."

"I…no." I said, climbing off him to sit on the floor. He sat up looking at me.

"Please tell me."

I shook my head. He stood helping me up onto the bed.

"He hit me." I said

Holmes sat beside me turning on the light.

"What else?"

"I…was dazed….he hit me again while I felt him take off the rope around my ankles. I laid there feeling him lick my face."

My breathing started to affect me.

"He…lifted….my…dress." I said, stopping to put my head in my hands crying. Holmes put his arm over me.

Watson came down the next morning seeing Holmes smoking outside.

"Holmes, how is Mary?"

"I don't know. She opened up a little last night and it drained her mentally. I feel as if she will never recover."

"Poor child."

The phone rang inside making Holmes walk in to answer it.

"Yes." He said

Watson walked in looking at him.

"Who is this?"

Holmes looked at the phone then he hung it up.

"Who was it?"

"A man, he said tell her I am coming."

"What?" I asked, coming down stairs.

"Mary, hello." Watson said, walking over to greet me.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked

"Wrong number." Holmes said

"Mary, come have something to eat."

He led me away as Holmes stood still watching us go. The phone rang again at three am. Holmes came down in his robe grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

The phone clicked then the person hung up. Holmes hung it up hearing me screaming up the stairs. He ran up seeing Watson coming out of his room as Holmes ran to the door. He heard me screaming and things being thrown.

"It's locked!" Holmes said

He rammed it with his body making the door crack then open. I lay on the bed struggling against a man trying to molest me. Holmes ran in throwing the man off me onto the floor. Watson ran in grabbing me pulling me out the door. Holmes struck the man trying to get up then struck him again till he lay still on the floor. Mrs. Hudson ran out of the sitting room to the kitchen as Holmes came down seeing Watson leaning over me as I lay limp in a chair. He glanced at Holmes who went to his lab getting some rope then he went up the stairs.

Mrs. Hudson came in with a glass of water looking at me worried as Watson rubbed my hand. He took the glass from her and as I lifted my head he tried to have me drink it. I coughed as Holmes came down getting the phone to call the police.

"Easy." Watson said

I coughed again laying my head back trying to stop shaking. Holmes came in looking at me.

"The police are coming."

"Good." Watson said, as he sat in front of my chair rubbing my hand.

The police arrived taking the bruised man away. Holmes stayed downstairs with me as I tried to recover. In the morning Watson came down peeking into the sitting room still seeing us sleeping on the couch in the corner. Holmes opened his eyes as Watson walked down the hall to the kitchen. He looked at me sleeping beside him. I felt him trying to move and I touched his robe trying to keep him still.

"I am going to talk to Watson." He said

"Please stay." I said

"Your safe. I will come back."

I let him go to leave then I moved. I could hear noises and I sat up seeing Mrs. Hudson leaving the room. Getting up I ran into the kitchen seeing Holmes pouring some coffee while Watson sat at the table looking at me.

I walked over to Holmes wanting to be in his arms. He put his arm around me as his other went through my hair.

"Your going to be all right." He said "We caught the man who tried to hurt you."

I nodded knowing he was right.

"There is only one thing to do, Russell." He said

"I know."

He watched me lift my head to look at him.

"What do you say?"

"Will you be with me?"

"Of course."

"Then I will do it."

"That's my Russell."

I smiled faintly as he smiled. With Holmes beside me I went and testified a week later. The man stared me down as I shook answering questions. Afterwards Holmes took me back to the cottage. Mrs. Hudson laid a blanket over me as I slept in bed drained from the days questioning. When I woke it was pouring rain outside. Holmes opened the door looking in at me then he came in as I stood. Without a word he walked over kissing me. I melted in the kiss wanting to fall, but he kept a firm grip upon my body. For what seemed like an eternity he moved back looking at me.

"I am very proud of you."

I smiled as he touched my face.

We returned to London feeling rested and unafraid. Que welcomed us inside the house as we came in.

A month later a dark cloud that had surrounded me last month had come back with the vengeance. It started when I had been out shopping noticing a man following me. I turned looking back seeing that he had disappeared. The fear of being kidnapped again became a real fear in that moment. I walked again looking around seeing where I was. The man followed closer as I walked faster. As I turned a corner I broke out in a run hearing him running as well. The man stopped as I ran through a crowded street where cars rode past honking their horns. I fell seeing a car coming towards me getting up I felt my ankle twist painfully. Limping I ran off down the street. Watson's butler James came to the door opening it seeing me near tears in pain. Watson came out seeing me sitting on the floor near the door.

"Mary, what happened?"

"A man chased me and I fell." I said, winching. He knelt down lifting my dress to see my ankle. I winched as he undid my shoe taking it off seeing that my leg had swelled.

"A man was chasing you?"

"Yes."

He looked down at my leg.

"It's a bad sprain."

Helping me up he carried me into his office bandaging the ankle then he elevated it with pillows getting some ice in a towel placing it on top of my leg. I laid back on his exam room table as he left the room. He came back with some tea helping me sit up I took a cup watching him stir in some pain medicine.

"I feel foolish now."

"Why?" He asked

"I was thinking that man could have just recognized me and wanted to talk."

"Mary in most cases it means they are after you for some sadistic reason."

I winched as I sipped the tea.

"I called Mycroft he is going to inform Holmes that you are here."

I nodded hearing the doorbell go off. Watson put his cup down walking out shutting the door. A man stood outside as James opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me if a young lady is here."

"Who are you?" Watson asked, walking over.

"I am a friend giving you some good advice, Doctor Watson."

"How do you know me?"

"Tell Holmes to stop looking into the bank job or something worse will happen to his companion."

Watson watched him walk away. Holmes came in a few hours later seeing Watson.

"Holmes a man came and said that you would have to stop investigating the bank job or something worse will happen."

"Did he say who he was?"

"No."

"I am close to a breakthrough."

"Holmes these men mean business."

"I will not allow their threats to scare me away." Holmes said, walking past him to the office door. He opened the door seeing me lying on the exam table looking his way. He walked over looking at my ankle then me.

"Russell, you are to stay here and rest."

"What is going on Holmes?" I asked

"I am working on something that if solved could change things drastically for the empire."

"Last time you said that you were shot."

"I am close to an ending I must see it through."

I sighed worried about him. My ankle healed nicely and soon I was walking about at my home a few weeks later. Holmes was not in contact with me until one terrible night. It was storming outside as I rubbed my arms looking outside the front door window very aware of the feeling I was having about something being wrong. Que came out walking over.

"Miss. Mary are you all right?" He asked

I turned looking at him.

"I don't know, Que. I feel as if something is wrong."

"I am sure it's nothing. It is very late."

"Your right, goodnight Que."

He smiled watching me go up the stairs. A knock stopped me as I turned watching Que open the door. Holmes stood looking pale and very wet outside. He started to stumble in holding his stomach. I screamed running down the stairs as he fell to the floor. I fell to the floor kneeling beside him.

"Holmes!"

"I will call Doctor Watson." Que said, he got up running to the phone near us. I looked up seeing the electricity flickering off. Que put the phone down running the door.

He nodded to me running out. I looked down at Holmes as he lay unconscious bleeding from a wound in the stomach. He moved as I placed a cloth over the wound. His bloodied hand grasped mine as he tried to form words.

"You're going to be all right." I said

He slowly shook his head.

"Just keep looking at me."

"R…Russell…y..you….m..must ….h…hide."

"Hide?"

He nodded winching.

"Don't speak!" I said, pressing the cloth down more.

"T…they…w..will…b..be…a..after…y..you."

I sniffed holding his hand watching as he laid his head back down letting out a gurgle before becoming still.

"No, Holmes!" I said, placing my hands on his cheeks. "You can't do this to me!"

A sob came up deep inside me as I laid my head against his chest hearing thunder outside. Watson and Que came in seeing us.

"Que, take Mary to her room." He said

"Yes sir." Que said, walking over kneeling down putting his hands on my arms pulling me up.

"No, No, I don't want to leave him!" I said

"Que?" Watson said

"Come along." Que said, pulling me back with him. Watson watched us go then he looked down at Holmes touching his hand lying on his chest. Que held me on my bed as I cried against him. Watson knocked coming in seeing us.

"Que, would you be kind enough to run to Scotland Yard and then come back to make us some tea."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." He said, quietly.

Que let me go as he stood leaving. Watson looked at me holding my head crying still. He saw the blood on my hands and clothes. I felt him sit down on the bed and take my hands wiping them gently with a wet cloth he got from the bathroom. I hung my head down sniffing as he looked at me smoothing my hair.

"Mary, I am very sorry."

I lifted my head looking at him. He watched me come closer hugging him.

"He was the best of men." He said, against my shoulder.

I nodded against his chest. Watson closed his eyes crying as well. Que came back with an army from Scotland Yard. They all took their helmets off as his body went past on a stretcher. It was not until the sun rose did they all leave. Watson gave me a sedative then he slept in the spare room. I woke up that evening coming down the stairs stopping to look at the spot Holmes laid dying on. Watson walked out of the sitting room pulling me against him.

"Mary, I think you should go away for a while."

"Where?"

"I don't know someplace safe."

I moved my head looking at him.

"That's what Holmes said."

"What?"

"He told me to hide because they were coming after me."

I let go of him looking back at the spot.

"I could go with you."

"No, you should stay here."

"Mary, I want to."

I looked at him as he reached up touching my cheek.

"The funeral." I said

"We will leave right after that."

I nodded looking at his coat.

The day of the funeral I stood beside Que, and Watson listening to the vicar speaking as Holmes's plain wooden casket sat beside a hole. The men with the shovels stood behind the crowd of people gathered around me. Afterwards people hugged me and talked to Watson. A man I did not recognize grabbed my hand kissing it. I watched him leave noticing a paper he handed me in my hand. I looked around for him then I walked away from the crowd opening the piece of paper. A scribbled word was written on it.

RUN

I looked around again as Watson walked over to me.

"Ready to go, Mary?"

"Yes." I said

He took my hand walking us to the car. Once inside I looked at the word again. Watson got in beside me. The driver got in starting the car. We went down the gravel road when something exploded near the car.

Mycroft and Que looked over from the crowd at the gravesite seeing the car drift hitting a tree as smoke drifted out.

Mary!" Mycroft shouted, running for the car. Que beat him to it coming over to my side. Watson coughed climbing out of his side.

"Doctor Watson, are you all right?" Que asked, running over.

"Yes." He said, before coughing again. Mycroft pulled me out holding me as I limply hung against him.

"The driver?" Que said

"Don't bother he is dead." Watson said

Mycroft walked with me back to the crowed of scared onlookers as some constables ran past with an inspector. I moved my head later hearing someone walking over then my head was lifted as some water went down my throat. I swallowed licking my lips as my head was lowered onto the pillow. I opened my eyes seeing Watson with a bandage on his head. He took my hand as I blinked looking around.

"Where are we?"

"Mycroft's home."

"Is everyone all right?"

"The driver was killed, but other than that yes."

I slowly closed my eyes before I could ask him if I was all right. Watson stood covering me better then he went downstairs where Mycroft was in the sitting room standing by the window.

"Did you ask her?" He asked

"No, she went to sleep." Watson said, sighing as he sat in a chair.

"We must think beyond the box, Doctor. Sherlock most likely wrote that note." Mycroft said, walking over to look at Watson.

"He was dead. The wound was real."

"This is my brother we are talking about. He could easily stage his death."

"Why do that?" Watson asked

"He must have a reason."

I woke later trying to move, but it was just to hard. Lying back down I touched my head feeling a bandage wrapped around my head. Mycroft opened the door peeking in then he came in sitting down on the bed.

"Why can't I move?" I asked

"Calm Mary, you were hurt at the graveyard. Your head was bleeding and you had some broken ribs."

I sighed laying back down.

"Ah Mary, we found a note that said run. Who gave that to you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

I thought about it slowly shaking my head.

"Perhaps you will later."

He got up going to the door.

"Do you know who did that?" I asked

He looked at me and I knew. Trying to sit up I watched him come over pushing me down.

"It's Holmes isn't it?"

"Mary, you need to lie down."

"I know it's him."

"Mary."

Watson came in seeing us struggling with each other.

"Uncle John, Holmes is alive!"

"Mary lie down." He said, taking Mycroft's place.

"He's alive!" I said

"Lie down." He said, getting me to listen to him.

"Why can't you two believe me?"

"You need to rest."

"I don't want to…..we have to find him!"

"Not just now."

"Let me up I can find him!"

"If you do not calm down I will have to give you something."

"Holmes!" I cried "Holmes, where are you?"

Watson stood going out as Mycroft leaned over me.

"They don't believe me Holmes!"

Watson came back with a syringe full of something. He grabbed my arm inserting the needle.

"Owe!" I said

He took it out lifting my hand bending it over the spot he took the needle out of. I calmed down finally sleeping. Watson looked at Mycroft then back at me.

Watson stayed up in the bedroom I was in watching over me as he sat in a chair next to the bed. As he nodded off for the third time he got up and went to his room to sleep. As he shut the door a figure appeared from one of the curtains. The room was dimly lit as he turned off the light next to the bed. Leaning down he put his lips on mine.

I moved my head a little still in a drugged state.

"Can you hear me?" He asked whispering.

He watched me slowly open my eyes which were very glassy.

"Russell?"

"I see…your green hair." I said

"I have to leave, but I wanted to see you. This is the last time we will see each other. I want you to make a life for yourself."

I closed my eyes again as he kissed my lips then he was gone. The person that threw the bomb at the car at the funeral was found and put in prison.

A year later I led a normal life in London. Everyone knew me as the widow to the great detective. It got easier as time went on and I started to go out on walks talking to people. The night that I dreamt Holmes was talking to me was still fresh in my mind.

I walked to the stairs leading to my house when I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned seeing a man disappearing in the alleyway across the street. Quickly going across I stopped looking in carefully weighing my options.

"Hello?" I called, biting my lips as I decided to go in. A sound made me stop as I looked around. "Whose there?"

When no one answered I walked forward picking up a stick that was leaning against the brick wall of one of the buildings.

I saw a man at least I thought was a man hiding around a stack of crates. Gripping my stick tighter I walked quietly over holding my stick up. A hand grabbed my arm tossing the stick on to the ground then the other hand went around my neck pushing me against the wall. I breathed in and out fast as I stared at the person who was wrapped in black. I could see the eyes and lips, but nothing else.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Who are you?" The man asked

"I asked you first."

He tightened his hold around my neck.

"Why were you watching my home?"

He looked out at a car on the street honking then he moved me to the wall behind the crate. I watched as his other hand came up pressing a pistol to my head.

"You're going to shoot me?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

He cocked the pistol narrowing his eyes on me.

"I am Mary Russell." I said

"I don't like games, Miss. Russell."

"I wasn't playing any."

"Your last name is Holmes. Is it not?"

"How do you know that?"

"You are Sherlock Holmes's wife?"

"I was."

The gun pressed deeper into my head.

"If you let me go I will forget this." I said

"Your not going anywhere." He said

Closing my eyes I nodded waiting for the shot. Instead I felt his hand move to the back of my head pushing it forwards to meet his lips. His lips moved over mine as I kicked him hard making him double over as I ran.

"Wait!" He yelled "Russell."

I stopped turning seeing him still on the ground unwrapping his head.

"Holmes?"

He watched me walk over as he laughed.

"I must be getting old."

I knelt down touching his face. He sighed looking at me. I leaned forwards kissing him. He kissed me putting his arms around me as I did the same to him. Our lips mashed up against each other for a few minutes then he moved back for air.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." He said

"Why are you hiding in here?"

"I needed to get you in here." He said, standing slowly. I stood touching his coat. "I was trying to get your attention because there is something I must give you."

I moved back watching him take a sack from behind the crate opening it pulling out an envelope giving it to me. I opened it seeing divorce papers.

I stepped back looking at him.

"No, Holmes."

"Russell, this is the last time we will see each other."

"What?"

"I am being hunted by a cunning man. I want you to be safe. When you sign these papers and take back your name he will leave you alone."

"Holmes I love you, I want to share the danger."

He came over touching my cheek.

"Child, we must travel separate roads. I plan to go to places that you cannot go to. I will make my home someplace that no person will know about. You must stay here and see to your life."

I searched his eyes.

"Holmes, I do not want to say goodbye to you."

"It has to be now."

I looked down at the papers seeing him lift up a pen to me. With a shaking hand I signed my name giving the papers back to him. He pulled me to him in a hug then we kissed to say goodbye.

Walking out to the sidewalk I looked back in seeing him peeking out watching me. He smiled at me as I smiled at him then I turned making my way to my home never to see him again, or would I?


End file.
